<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Nice by theMuseic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246607">Something Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMuseic/pseuds/theMuseic'>theMuseic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is a gremlin and a sweetie all the time forever, Other, Song fic, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMuseic/pseuds/theMuseic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very vague take on a song fic, based on an anon I sent @direnightshade a few months ago!! No lyrics in it, but it’s a song fic because I wrote the entire thing listening to the song, it’s the vibes I get from the song, and the song SCREAMS Sackler to me. 10/10 would recommend a listen while you read. Song is Anna Sun by Walk the Moon (Don’t look at me like that, I know it’s old)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Gender Neutral Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden light streamed through the windows made by the skyscrapers, bounding off of the buildings and shining through the corridors. The air was humid, thick. It felt as though you had to swim through it to move and drink it to breathe. The stifling air was no match for the boy bounding ahead of you, dragging you through the sea of people by the vice grip he held on your wrist. You grinned, watching his hair bounce against the back of his head, and laughed at his frantic smile as he turned back to steal a glance at you. He barreled forward with little regard for the passerby, paying no attention to their yelps of disapproval. </p><p>“C’mon kid, we’re almost there! If we slow down, we’ll miss it!”</p><p>“Sackler, your legs are longer than mine. I’m trying!” you wheezed, trying to catch your breath and run simultaneously. </p><p>His pace didn’t slow for even a fraction of a second as he raced down the New York boulevards, skidding to a cartoonish stop at the foot of a stoop. The building wasn’t much to behold; the siding riddled with holes and the shutters in various states of disarray. There was dust collecting in the clouded window panes, obscuring the view in or out. It was a stout building in a sea of steel skyscrapers. </p><p>Before you could blink, Adam was to the door, and with a holler of “Here!”, he kicked the door open, nearly knocking it clean off of the single hinge it hung from. He rushed into the foyer and scaled the rickety stairs in a few long strides, your feet pattering behind him to keep up. The wood creaked and groaned under your shared weight.</p><p>At the top of the stairs was a ladder, the wood splintered and worn, but sturdy. Sackler hauled himself up the rungs. You gazed up at him, and he glanced down at you, shooting you a devious smile. God, was he pretty. </p><p>You grasped onto the ladder, pulling yourself up towards the warm light that filtered in through the exit port that you climbed towards. You had to squint against the brilliance of it as your head popped over the lip of the hole, shielding your eyes from the rays. </p><p>After a beat, once your eyes had adjusted, you blinked them open cautiously. Giggles bubbled to the surface from deep inside of you as you took in the sight before you.</p><p>Sackler stood straight ahead of you, his silhouette backlit by the golden light of the impending sunset, gesturing broadly to a small vinyl table set up on the roof with a goofy, asymmetrical smile plastered across his face. The table was covered in a smorgasbord of items. Takeout from your favorite Chinese restaurant. Stout tea lights with tiny flames flickering around the wicks. Plastic forks and wooden chopsticks rested on those plates you recalled seeing on TV as a child. Ani-plates? Zoo Friends… Pals? The ones with the faces on them.</p><p>You hoisted yourself out of the port and onto the roof, Sackler’s hand outstretched to you. You offered him your own, and he pulled you in, your back slamming into his chest with such force, it nearly knocked the wind out of you. You yelped, and he tightened his corded arms around you. Adam leaned down, covering your neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses and you sighed, tilting your head to provide him access to your pulse point. Through hooded eyes, you watched the fading star ahead of you dip further and further towards the horizon.</p><p>“Adam, what is this?”</p><p>Sackler pulled his mouth off of yours with a sharp pop. “Something nice,” he muttered into your ear. He continued to kiss along your décolletage, planting small kisses onto your bared shoulder. “Does it have to be anything more?” He bit your shoulder with a light growl, and your hand flew up to cradle his cheek. You squeezed him affectionately, feeling the slight stubble on his face bite into your skin. Your face turned to him, noses pressed against each other. “No, it doesn’t,” you whispered, pushing towards him. Your lips collided, and you pushed up into him. You were a whirlwind of hands, his jaw lurching back into you as the glaring sun glinted off of the buildings, a spotlight shining on the pair of you. “This shit’s all I could buy today,” Sackler gasped, pulling away. “Shhh,” you hushed, suckling his lower lip. “Adam, it’s perfect.” </p><p>His signature shit-eating grin split his face and his cheeks pulled back to reveal the divots of his dimples. You dug your thumbs into them and wiggled his face ever so slightly. He lunged forward to nibble at the corners of your mouth just a bit more, a bit longer, and you sighed into his breath.</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>